


Too late

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Eöl is a bad guy, F/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: On the way to Gondolin, Aredhel and Maeglin stayed at Pass of Aglon, meeting her old friends.





	Too late

Finally, they saw bright clearances between trees. Yet the moment and they were in the open space. Sunshine blinded them at first, but even then, it was amazing. Aredhel breathed freely first time since she got lost in forest. She hoped she had left Nan Elmoth behind her forever. At the moment she hated everything about it. Darkness, tangled branches of trees overhead, shadows covering beneath millennial trunks, enchantments woven around. And dark elf, who ruled this forest.

Almost everything. She glanced at her son, who were looking around with intimidation. Even if she had had to spend in darkness 80 more years it was worth it. He wasn’t like his father at all, she thought. He didn’t hate lightness, he admired it, like every Noldo should. She nipped horse, and her son followed her.

When they arrived near the Pass of Aglon, their horses were on the border of strength. This strange creatures from Nan Elmoth hated light just like their master. They seemed to wane with every ray of sunshine. Aredhel planned to ask her cousins for some new, which would carried them to Gondolin. She was somewhat afraid meting with people from her past life. So many things had stood between them, so much had changed... And yet he wished to meet with friends for once, before she hide out in Tumladen, to never go out again. She loved wide lands, but for now, she was too afraid of darkness, which she could meet outside. She would swallow her pride and admit Turgon was right.

They were quite close to stronghold, when several riders went out to meet them. Aredhel gave Maeglin sign to stop and they waited for rangers a few meters from walls. Even if she was sure of Celegorm and Curufin, she didn’t recognize men, and she didn’t know if they recognized her. And it was better not to upset people with weapon. Maeglin watched them with fear, squeezing his hand of the hilt of sword. Mother assured him her cousins would welcome her with open arms, but could he count on the same? He was Eöl’s son and his father didn’t live in friendship with Noldor.

“Welcome, lady” said one of rangers, when they reached guests. “Our lords will be very happy to see you again. Everyone thought you dead.” “So take me to them” Aredhel endeavored commanding tone, which she didn’t use for so long. She didn't want them to take her for the weak, to see how much she has changed.

Men eyed Maeglin for while, but he didn’t say anything, they turned away and brought them to fortress. They left horse in stable near to walls and they went further on foot. City wasn’t big, and after few minutes they were in the front of the manor of Celegorm and Curufin. Brothers, just informed about her appearance, was waiting for them at the entrance.

“Irissë” shouted fair-haired man and threw his arms around her as soon as he saw them. “I thought you were dead. Everyone thought that… Where have you been? You disappeared without any word. We was looking for you everywhere.”

“Not everywhere, as you can see” she responded with bitterness.

Celegorm went back a few steps, abashed. He was silence for awhile "I'm sorry, Irissë. I'm sorry for everything, Irissë." He looked so ashamed that she regretted her words immediately.

And then she remembered anger she had felt on ice, where he had left her. But it was so long ago... Her face softened and she smiled. "I'm not holding any grugde against you," she said, adressing also Curufin. "Not anymore."

“And who is this young man?” Curufin asked, finally noticing Maeglin. Young elf stiffened, waiting for their reaction.

“It’s my son, Lómion.” Aredhel embraced him, leading closer to her cousins.

“Son?! Did you get married?”

“Well, I couldn't wait for you until the end of Arda” she tried to joke, but her voice broke at the end of the sentence.

“May you come in? You're both welcome in our house,” Curufin watched the scene with anxiety. Aredhel looked very nervous, although she tried to hide it behind a smile.

“Actually we wanted to ask you about some horses and go further, to Gondolin”

“Remain at least for the night. You have to be tired. And we don’t know when we will meet again.”

Aredhel was reluctant, but she nodded and they went inside. They sat in dining room and Curufin ordered to prepare the meal.

“Where have you been such a long time? Why didn’t you send us any message?” Celegorm asked as they sat.

“I couldn’t” Aredhel replied in flat voice. She fixated her eyes on the table. She didn’t even want to think about darkness of Nan Elmoth, talking about it was definitely too much for her. Celegorm watched her with concern, but he didn’t say anything. She was glad he was sensitive for once.

“Would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Curufin asked Maeglin. He seemed to take role of polite host, who care for good atmosphere and comfort of guests. “You need not fear us”, he added, when he saw boy’s insecure expression.

“I know, my lord." He chose his words carefully. Talking in quenya wasn’t easy for him. “Mother told me so much about you”.

“Don’t address us as lords. We are family. I’m Curvo, and I bet my brother don't have anything against calling him Tyelko.”

Celegorm nodded, as confirmation. “Go ahead, Lómion ”.

Boy looked at his mother. She smiled gently to encourage him. It was better that he spoke, she could not cope with it. At least for now, as her wounds were too fresh.

“Father called me Maeglin” he replied after a while. “I’m son of Eöl, lord of Nan Elmoth, and there we lived until today. But I hope we will never have to go back there” his last words was quieter, but more forcible.

“Did you marry Eöl?!” Celegorm didn't manage to stay calm and shouted in fright. “He is ruffian!”

“Tyelko…” she was trying to say something in defense of her husband, at least because of Maeglin.

“Are you running away from him?” asked Curufin and they both nodded. Celegorm wanted to say something, but his brother put hand on his arm and stopped him. They stared at each other in uncomfortable silence as dinner was served.

Aredhel's sleeve slipped as she reached for goblet of wine. Celegorm grabbed her hand, and exterminated carefully. Her right arm was bruised, and one of her fingers broken and fused at an odd angle.

“Irissë, did he do this to you?” his voice was quiet, but beneath this you could hear the anger. Aredhel was just looking at him for the moment, but finally she has confirmed. And Celegorm felt he could no longer restrain anger.

“I’ll kill him! I swear I’ll kill him!” he shouted, jumped to his feet and walked toward the door, as if he was going to do it right now.

“Tyelko!” Aredhel ran after him, leaving Curufin and Maeglin in amazement.

She only caught up with him at the stables and grabbed him by the arm.

“Tyelko, please calm down. Don’t harm him, don’t chase after him. He is the father of my son. And he wasn't always that bad...”

“How could you say that? He bullied you and probably bullied him! He does not deserve to live!”

“So you go for another kinslaying?” she said with emphasis.

And then he saw the same woman he knew in Valinor. Firm and strong. He saw nothing can break her.

“Irissë…” he whispered, taking her hands. He had thought so long about what he will say when they finally meet, and now he couldn’t find any words. Everything that was between them seemed unimportant. He wanted to say what he should have confessed long time ago, before all this happened, but he was too afraid of rejection. Aredhel shook her head, took his hand and went back.

When didn’t find Curufin and Maeglin in dining room, Aredhel froze in horror. Even if she knew her son was safe in her friends’ house, fear was stronger. She calmed down only when servants assured them that Maeglin left with Curufin, who was showing him forge.

“Your son would definitely like it here,” he said, still looking at her anxiously. “Curvo and Tyelpe could teach him a lot about blacksmithing, if he interested in such matters.” Her panic seriously scared him. Celegorm felt heavy burden of guilt. How could he not find her, let her be hurt so badly. When fear overhelmed her she seemed to be shadow of woman she used to be. What had she endured in Nan Elmoth?

“Eöl can find us here, he definitely find us here,” she mumbled in fear. “I tell servants that we’re going here.”

“I will not let him hurt you”

“I don’t know if it’s not what I’m afraid of.” Thought about Tyelkormo killing Eöl frightened her even more, because, deep down in her heart, she wanted it. And she didn’t want to admit, even before herself that she wished death someone. Her own husband, father of her son.

Man started to pace uneasily around the room. It seemed to him like if real Aredhel, who he knew so well, was hiding in some shadow, shadow of fear. She appeared in light only for brief moments.

“Do you love him?” He was afraid to ask this, but… How could she love such man? He looked at her anxiously.

Aredhel bit her lips, reluctant to answer. After awhile, she looked up, and said with strength.

“No.”

“So why are you defending him so much? He’s not worthy of you living in fear. After he treated you like this… Was your marriage even… legal?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. It doesn’t matter to you." She cut this conversation before it even started. Tomorrow we will go with Lómion to Gondolin, and I hope we will never see Eöl again.”

“Please, don’t go.” He knew he was pathetic, pleaded her like this, but it was their last chance. ”If you do, we will never see each other again… And I… I love you, Irissë. Please, stay with me”

“Soon in time, Tyelko.” She laughted bitterly. “Think, how many troubles we could have avoid if you had said it four centuries ago.”

“Your father would kill me, and it wouldn’t have improved situation.”

“You’re exaggerating.” She dug her fingers in his hair. “If I had said, that I love you, he would have never hurt you for sure.”

“And would you say it?” he said through clenched throat.

“Maybe. You could take a chance.”

“So why don’t you want stay here, with me?”

“That’s why.”

“We could live here together. I would take care of you, and your son, like if he was my own, I promise.”

“Don’t you understand I have a husband? How do you imagine this?”

“I don’t care about this. You said you didn’t love him, and he definitely doesn’t love you. I don’t need wife, I need you.”

“It’s impossible! Are you insane? What people would say, what our families would say? I’m bonded, and only Valar could break bonds of marriage. Here we rather can’t ask them for it.”

“Since when you’re so worried about Valar’s opinion? Or our families?”

“I may not care about it, and endure hard words with ease, but I have to think about Lómion. He’s just a boy… Tomorrow morning we’ll ride to Gondolin. It will be better for everyone. There we will be finally save.”

Celegorm felt he was so helpless. There was nothing that could stop her, no matter what he say. And maybe he was just egoistic, trying to keep her with him.

Aredhel again looked like a woman he knew. Tough and willful. She was right. It was to late for him. For them. They missed all chances. They sat together, embraced and she put her head on his shoulder.

“I hope you will find someone in whom you fall in love and you tell them it on time.”

“I doubt there is happy ending for me. I’m doomed, do you forget about it?”

“We all are. It doesn’t mean you have to be unhappy.”

Next morning, before the sunrise, Aredhel and Maeglin went to Gondolin.

 

**MONTH LATER**

 

Celegorm was about to go to sleep, when palantir glowed in bright light. Sign, that one of his brothers tried to communicate with him.

He took crystal to his hand. Vision danced for awhile, then fog scattered and he saw Maedhros’ face.

“Greetings, Tyelkormo, how good to see you.” His eldest brother's voice was flat and emotionless, and his smile looked fake.

“Good to see you too, Maitimo. What do I owe this chat?”

“I receive letter from Findekáno. There is something you should know. Will you sit down?”

Something was wrong, he knew it since he saw Maedhros’ face. His eldest brother never

“Why? What’s happened?”

“Findekáno’s sister… Our cousin Irissë is dead,” he just said it, so calmly like if he was talking about the amount of the harvest this year. Celegorm understood every word, but he couldn’t proceed this information.

“Irissë is dead? How have its happened?” he asked after awhile, still in shock.

“Her husband found her in Gondolin, and killed her with poisoned javelin.”

“What?! How?! How could he find her there?! She supposed to be safe!”

“Tyelko...”

Maedhros tried to calm his brother down, but his anger burst out. He grabbed palantir, and he throw it out the window, breaking the glass. Why did he listen to her? He should find him, kill him and Irissë would still be alive… He sat on the bed and hid his face in hands.

“Tyelkormo, are you out of your mind? You could have hurt someone!” Curufin yelled at him, running into room, holding palantir in his hand. He wanted to say something more, but he saw his brother didn’t even look at him.” Tyelko, are you all right?”

“No, I’m not. Irissë is dead. Her husband killed her. I should have killed him first!”

Curufin was silent for awhile.

“It’s my fault,” he said at last.

“What are you saying?”

“At the morning, when they were about to go, Irissë asked me to not allow you to meet Eöl. Under any circumstance. So I waited for him near Nan Elmoth, and when he came, I show him right direction. I shouldn’t do this, but I thought she will have enough time to disappear. I don’t know why I found it fair to tell him the truth. I shouldn’t have do this.”

Normally, Celegorm would probably rushed at his brother, but now he was so resigned. It was just pointless, all their struggles against fate. They were to lose everything and everyone they care about, he knew it. It was only matter of time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very proud of this fic, I think there could be some OOC, and sometimes it could come out as odd, but writing this has given me a lot of pleasure.I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
